Dziennik Kota Geoffreya
by magalix
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Artur ma kota imieniem Geoffrey, który to prowadzi dziennik. A potem Merlin wprowadza się naprzeciwko. Tak, naprawdę. Modern AU.


Tłumaczenie tej miniaturki zalegało u mnie na dysku od dość dawna, dlatego w końcu postanowiłam je opublikować. A nuż komuś się spodoba :)

**Tytuł oryginału: **The Journal of Geoffrey the Cat. Aged 3 years and 5 months

**Autor:** magog_83

**Tłumacz:** magali  
**  
Zgoda:** jest  
**  
Pairing:** Merlin/Artur

link w profilu.

* * *

**Dziennik Kota Geoffreya. Wiek: 3 lata i 5 miesięcy**

1,145 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Nudny dzień. Przekopałem petunie Pani-Zza-Drzwi, a następnie odkryłem plamę światła słonecznego w holu Więzienia, ale plama poruszała się, co okazało się raczej męczące. Mój Strażnik wrócił późno i nie pamiętał o moim obiedzie. Pomogło dopiero wspięcie się na jego głowę.

...  
1,148 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Nudny dzień. Ranek minął na drzemce. Po południu kontynuacja prób otworzenia drzwi. Strażnik przyniósł mi rybę, więc ułożyłem się na jego kolanach, by zachęcić go do dalszego dobrego zachowania.

...  
1,152 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Męczący dzień. Zaobserwowana aktywność u Pana-z-Naprzeciwka, wszędzie pełno kartonów i furgonetka oraz Ten Pies biegający wszędzie dokoła, machając swoim ogonem. Moja opinia o tym gatunku spadła nawet niżej. Ukrywałem się pod samochodem Pani-Zza-Drzwi przez popołudnie. Zasnąłem i Strażnik musiał po mnie przyjść, ale bieganie naokoło i krzyki były raczej niepotrzebne.

...  
1,154 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Męczący dzień. Większa aktywność na zewnątrz Więzienia. Przybył nowy Pan-z-Naprzeciwka. Wspiąłem się na murek Pani-Zza-Drzwi, by popatrzeć, ale zasnąłem. Obserwację wznowię jutro.

...  
1,155 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Męczący dzień. Rozpocząłem obserwację nowego Pana-z-Naprzeciwka. Jest bardzo niechlujny i wciąż upuszcza różne rzeczy. Przysiadłem na tylnym murku jego domu, a on przyniósł mi mleko i podrapał za uszami. Podejrzewam, że planuje mnie ukraść. Zadecydowałem za powrotem do Więzienia i czekałem na Strażnika, tak na wszelki wypadek. Strażnik wydawał się zadowolony (jest nieskomplikowanym stworzeniem), a ja pozwoliłem mu się podnieść.

...  
1,157 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Męczący dzień. Strażnik zachowuje się dziś dość dziwnie. Nie poszedł do pracy (robi tak dwa razy w tygodniu, jak Zaobserwowałem), ale później przyłapałem go na rozmowie z nowym Panem-z-Naprzeciwka. Podejrzewam, że to element planu Pana-z-Naprzeciwka. Usiłowałem interweniować, ale Pan-z-Naprzeciwka zwyciężył w odwracaniu uwagi mojego Strażnika klepiąc mnie po głowie (poniżające) i nazywając pięknym. Podczas gdy kontynuuję kwestionowanie jego motywów, ów osąd wydaje się być trafny.

...  
1,161 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Męczący dzień. Kontynuowałem Obserwację Pana-z-Naprzeciwka z bezpiecznego miejsca w jego ogrodzie. Schronienie okazało się nieskuteczne i Pan-z-Naprzeciwka usiłował zwabić mnie do środka kurczakiem. Zauważyłem, że Pan-z-Naprzeciwka wstaje bardzo późno i siedzi bardzo często. Nazywa to „pisaniem", ale pozostaję sceptyczny. Zostałem tak długo, że Strażnik musiał przyjść i mnie odebrać. A to zabrało niepotrzebnie dużą ilość czasu, jako że byłem gotów pójść od razu. Kiedy wróciliśmy do Więzienia, musiałem trzy razy przypomnieć Strażnikowi, żeby mnie nakarmił.

...  
1,164 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Męczący dzień. Odciągnięcie od prób otworzenia drzwi przez przybycie Pana-z-Naprzeciwka do Więzienia. Pan-z-Naprzeciwka twierdził, że skończyło mu się mleko, ale mnie nie dał rady oszukać, dlatego skryłem się pod stołem. Strażnik dał mu butelkę i pozwolił zostać przez pół godziny. Uważam, że Strażnik musi być bardzo głupi.

...  
1,167 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Męczący dzień. Zostawiłem martwego ptaka na progu Pana-z-Naprzeciwka jako Ostrzeżenie. W zamian przyniósł mi tuńczyka. Uważam, że Pan-z-Naprzeciwka też musi być bardzo głupi.

...  
1,169 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Męczący dzień. Przespałem większość poranka. Całe popołudnie spędziłem obserwując Pana-z-Naprzeciwka z jego ogrodu. Zrezygnował z dalszych prób zwabienia mnie do środka. Pan-z-Naprzeciwka mówi, że „pisanie" nie idzie dobrze; twierdzi, że obecność mojego Strażnika jest bardzo rozpraszająca. Powiedziałbym mu, że mruczenie skutecznie usypia Strażnika, ale dalsze zachęcanie go nie jest moim życzeniem.

...  
1,171 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Męczący dzień. Zbadałem schowek pod schodami. Strażnik znów zachowuje się dziwnie i wciąż patrzy na dom Pana-z-Naprzeciwka. Myślę, że zaczyna go podejrzewać. By udaremnić zwabienie go do środka, siedziałem na nim przez całe popołudnie.

...  
1,172 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Męczący dzień. Spałem na łóżku Strażnika, żeby zapobiec ewentualnej mojej kradzieży. Strażnik mówi, że będąc kotem byłoby dużo prościej. Nie uważam, że to prawda.

...  
1,174 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Męczący dzień. Zostałem zmuszony do podążenia za Strażnikiem do ogrodu Pana-z-Naprzeciwka, po tym, jak Pan-z-Naprzeciwka zwabił go do środka domowymi wypiekami. Zauważyłem, że Pan-z-Naprzeciwka często obserwuje Strażnika. Zaczynam podejrzewać, że jego też chce ukraść. Upewniłem się, by zostawić kocie włosy na swetrze Pana-z-Naprzeciwka. Strażnik kazał mi zejść, ale Pan-z-Naprzeciwka powiedział, że nic nie szkodzi. Zdaje się, że nie doceniłem jego przebiegłości.

...  
1,177 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Bardzo męczący dzień. Musiałem udawać chorobę, kiedy Strażnik ponownie zgodził się odwiedzić Pana-z-Naprzeciwka i znów próbował mnie zostawić. Plan odnosił sukces dopóki Pan-z-Naprzeciwka nie przyszedł do Więzienia i nie chciał zabrać mnie i Strażnika do Weterynarza. Byłem zmuszony powrócić do zdrowia i znosić pieszczoty Strażnika przez cały wieczór. Pan-z-Naprzeciwka nazwał mnie dzielnym kotem. Wykaszlałem kłębek sierści na jego płaszcz.

...  
1,178 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Męczący dzień. Strażnik wciąż się o mnie martwi, a Pan-z-Naprzeciwka pojawił się dwa razy, by dać mi kurczaka. Chociaż tego akurat nie mogę dezaprobować, niestety obawiam się, że Strażnik zaczyna przywiązywać się do Pana-z-Naprzeciwka. Strażnik mówi, że nie wie, co robić. Uważam, że powinniśmy się wyprowadzić.

...  
1,179 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Bardzo męczący dzień. Moje próby otworzenia drzwi zaowocowały niespodziewanym sukcesem, kiedy Strażnik znów próbował mnie zostawić. Podążyłem za nim do domu Pana-z-Naprzeciwka i musiałem wejść do środka. Strażnik zdawał się dużo śmiać. Nie zdecydowałem jeszcze, czy to objaw Przywiązania, czy też nieuchronnego szaleństwa. Pan-z-Naprzeciwka pokazał mu swoje „pisanie" i powiedział, że jest przeznaczone dla „dzieci", chociaż nie znalazłem żadnego z nich w jego domu. Uszy Pana-z-Naprzeciwka przybierają dziwny kolor, kiedy Strażnik się śmieje. Nie uważam, że to normalne. Strażnik nie wyszedł do późnego wieczora, a Pan-z-Naprzeciwka obserwował go przez całą drogę powrotną do Więzienia. Niepokojący obrót wydarzeń.

...  
1,180 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Męczący dzień. Spędziłem go w domu Pana-z-Naprzeciwka, starając się odkryć jego Sekretny Plan. Pan-z-Naprzeciwka przyniósł mi więcej kurczaka, który zaakceptowałem, jako część moich Badań. Dowiedziałem się, że Pan-z-Naprzeciwka wciąż nie może pisać. Mówi, że musi przestać myśleć o Strażniku, a zacząć o Ideach. Uważam, że to dobry plan. Przypadkowo zasnąłem na biurku Pan-z-Naprzeciwka, ale szczęśliwie obudziłem się bezpieczny, kiedy Strażnik przyszedł mnie zabrać.

...  
1,181 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Czarny dzień. Strażnik uciekł z Więzienia, kiedy wciąż spałem i poszedł do Pan-z-Naprzeciwka. Sądzę, że to już Przywiązanie. Pan-z-Naprzeciwka trzymał Strażnika za rękę i śmiał się, ale obawiam się, że to Uśmiech Zwycięstwa. Wycofuję się do schowka pod schodami dopóki sprawa nie minie.

...  
1,182 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Czarny dzień. Strażnik stara się wywabić mnie z mojego schowka za pomocą ryby, ale pozostaję Silny.

...  
1,183 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Czarny dzień. Pan-z-Naprzeciwka przyszedł do Więzienia, żeby pomóc Strażnikowi, ale pokazałem im swój ogon. Strażnik zostawił mi trochę jedzenia, ale poczekałem aż zniknie zanim cokolwiek zjadłem.

...  
1,184 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Czarny dzień. Strażnik powiedział, że martwi się o mnie, ale musi iść do pracy. Dlatego zostawił ze mną Pana-z-Naprzeciwka. Pan-z-Naprzeciwka twierdzi, że jestem bardzo zabawnym kotem i chciałby, żebym już wyszedł, bo Strażnik za mną tęskni. Mówi, że on też za mną tęskni, ale mu nie wierzę.

...  
1,185 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Czarny dzień. Pan-z-Naprzeciwka znów ze mną jest, ale tym razem przyniósł ze sobą rzeczy i powiedział, że mnie „narysuje". Pokazał mi „rysunek" i oznajmił, że jestem najpiękniejszym kotem, jakiego zna, ale nie wydaje mi się, że właściwie oddał mój ogon. Kiedy Strażnik wrócił do domu, przyniósł mi kurczaka i rybę. Potem siedział obok mojego schowka opatulony ciepłym kocem z szafki znad kondygnacji schodów. Prawie wyszedłem na zewnątrz.

...  
1,186 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Dziwny dzień. Pan-z-Naprzeciwka jest ze mną cały dzień i „pisze". Powiedział, że poddałem mu „pomysł", ale nie wiem w jaki sposób. W schowku jest zimno i zaczynam tęsknić za Strażnikiem.

...  
1,187 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Dziwny dzień. Pan-Z-Naprzeciwka znów „pisze" i mówi, że będę sławnym kotem. Siedząc z tyłu schowka nie widziałem, co dokładnie robi, więc przesunąłem się w cieplejsze miejsce przy rurze. Strażnik wydawał się zadowolony, kiedy wrócił i przyniósł mi koc i trochę mleka. Potem usiadł z Panem-z-Naprzeciwka i Pan-z-Naprzeciwka opowiedział mu o przygodach, które będę miał. Niektóre z nich były męczące, więc słuchając ich, zasnąłem.

...  
1,188 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Dziwny dzień. Pan-z-Naprzeciwka spytał, czy wolałbym znaleźć zakopany skarb, czy utknąć na drzewie. Myślę, że raczej wolałbym spać w słonecznej plamie w holu, ale Pan-z-Naprzeciwka przeszkadzałby w tym. Później pokazał mi inny rysunek i uważam, że mój ogon wygląda o wiele lepiej.

...  
1,189 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Dziwny dzień. Pan-z-Naprzeciwka powiedział, że skończył swoje „pisanie", i że pewnego dnia wszyscy zobaczą, jakim jestem bystrym kotem. Strażnik wygląda na dumnego, ale nie śmieje się tyle ile w momencie, kiedy on i Pan-z-Naprzeciwka zostali „Przywiązani". Nie uważam dłużej, że schowek jest wygodny i tęsknię za łóżkiem Strażnika.

...  
1,190 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Bardzo dziwny dzień. Strażnik znów siedzi obok mojego schowka i mówi, że za mną tęskni. Mówi też, że nie będę sławnym kotem i nie będę miał przygód, jeśli będę żył pod schodami, a potem dodał, że nie obchodziłoby go, że nie jestem sławny, gdybym tylko wyszedł. Uważam, że Strażnik wygląda na zmęczonego i zastanawiam się, czy Pan-z-Naprzeciwka dba o niego właściwie, i czy wie o mruczeniu albo ciepłym miejscu na poduszce. Ale to w końcu są rzeczy, o których tylko kot może wiedzieć, więc wyszedłem. Strażnik wyglądał na bardzo zaskoczonego, ale zaczął się uśmiechać i nie przestawał - co istotnie sprawiło, że wyglądał głupio, ale wybaczyłem mu, ponieważ jego poduszka jest bardzo wygodna.

...  
1,191 dzień Mojej Niewoli.

Bardzo dziwny dzień. Pan-z-Naprzeciwka przyszedł do Więzienia i również zaczął się do mnie uśmiechać, co było dość niepokojące. Powiedział, że ma zaplanowanych dla mnie o wiele więcej przygód i będzie musiał mnie często rysować. Powiedział, że chce narysować mój ogon właściwie, więc przypuszczam, że będę musiał na to pozwolić. Strażnik wyglądał tego ranka o wiele radośniej i zaczynam myśleć, że mimo wszystko mnie potrzebuje. Pan-z-Naprzeciwka wyszeptał, że cieszy się, że zdecydowałem się wyjść, ponieważ nie wiedział, co zrobić ze Strażnikiem. I chociaż zachowam zdrowe podejrzenie co do jego Intencji, myślę, że z czasem zacznę go tolerować.

**Fin.**

* * *

_(ekhm komentarze karmią wena ekhm;)_


End file.
